


Hot Demand

by RinNightshade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinNightshade/pseuds/RinNightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU's provide so much space for so many different stories to take place. Collection of Haikyuu AU drabbles to one-shots. No specific pairing. Feel free to suggest an au/prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Demand

**Author's Note:**

> AU post one: Coffee Shop AU because I forgot to post it/finish it for the Haikyuu AU week.  
> Pairing: Iwaizumi/Oikawa  
> Words: 470  
> Warnings: It's gay?

He looked across the table to the man sitting at a corner table. They shared a brief moment of eye contact before he blushed, and looked down at his book. The same book he had been pretending to read while sipping coffee, and sneaking gazes at the absolutely radiant black haired beauty across the way since he walked in. The man’s warm brown eyes continued scanning the newspaper while pretending to not catch Oikawa’s stares. 

His glass had been empty for well over the half hour he’d been sitting there. It wasn’t until the handsome stranger made a move to leave that his cup was abandoned and he dashed to hold the door for him. He noticed the man was a little shorter than him, smelled almost as amazing as he looked, and had big hands he wanted to hold. He also noticed the man, along with his school bag, was carrying a gym bag with shoes much like Oikawa’s own. 

“I’m my team’s starter setter.” Oikawa said, not stammering over every word like he’d expected to. Instead he sounded cocky, like he was trying to one up this stranger. It didn’t help that the girls hadn’t stopped staring at him since, well since he was born really. 

The man looked Oikawa over from head to toe. The day after an all-nighter not showing in Oikawa’s perfect hair, black jeans, or alien tee. “Huh. Wing spiker.” He said, almost grunted as he made a move past the tall stranger interfering in his day, after spending the morning staring at him. 

Oikawa walked swiftly with the handsome stranger’s fast pace. His heart beginning to race in the fear of losing the finest man he ever laid eyes on. “My name’s Oikawa Tooru. Please go on a date with me sometime, or something.” He said, again calmer than he anticipated. 

This made the guy stop, huff and almost continue without responding until he saw the look in Oikawa’s eyes. Something stirred in him and before he could think differently his card was in Oikawa’s hand. “I’m not gay.” Was all he said before he disappeared into the crowd. 

Three months, three hang outs, twelve dates, and four failed attempts at a kiss later they sat watching the fireworks, hands clasped tightly together. Oikawa’s head resting on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, as the other pretended not to notice how soft the hair tickling his neck was. They both pretended not to notice the other checking up on them as they did the same. Then they were making out, fireworks booming in the background as Oikawa made his home on top of Iwaizumi. 

“Let’s do it tonight.” He whispered in Iwaizumi’s ear. “I promise it won’t hurt.” Petrifying Iwaizumi for the rest of the night until it was over, and he realized maybe he was gay.


End file.
